


AURIBUS TENEO LUPUM

by Borlaaq



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual!Bayonetta, Extremely inappropriate use of firearms, F/M, Femdom, Healthy Polyamorous Relationship, Loki still trying (and failing) to grasp the different forms of love and relationships, Mentioned Lesbian!Jeanne, Pansexual!Loki, Pegging, Post-Game(s), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans!Loki, it’s a magic gun so it’s safe and magically unloaded, more kinks later, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borlaaq/pseuds/Borlaaq
Summary: “Careful, little god — you're playing with wolves.”“Maybe that's how I like it, love.”various smut one-shots





	1. Chapter 1

There is something about power that Umbra Witches find intoxicating. They are drawn to sources of power like a moth to a flame. Perhaps to protect it or to take it for themselves. Witches seem to like any and all challenges powerful enemies present and making a pact with a powerful demon is part of the job. Bayonetta is no different and what she wants, she tends to get.

And, oh, could she sense Loki's power. It radiated off him in waves; even before he became complete. The feeling was simply intriguing at first. She had always been curious. But then the vague memories of water, of his lips against hers. _And the rush_. His power pulsing through her. It had been just a taste but that was enough.

She had felt like a _god_. With just that small taste. She craved more.

Loki is whole now and the air of power and chaos rolls off him in a thick, invisible mist. He keeps the form of a boy. He's gotten used to being _Loki_. Bayonetta doesn’t mind. She’s quite happy to have the God of Chaos on her side.

But he's still getting used to the power again. He's awkward with it most of the time and when he tries to show off and it backfires, the air tastes like power again. It sticks to Bayonetta's lips and she narrows her eyes. The power is hot and she. Wants. It.

Bayonetta is a hungry wolf hunting her prey. She can feel him out in the training area and she can sense every spell he casts. It’s a full moon and she decides she can’t wait any longer for another taste.

Loki is shaking the blue fire from his hands. He curses under his breath. Bayonetta closes the distance between them, looming over him in a way that would make any lesser creature shudder. Loki glances up at her lazily.

“Hey, love. I’m gettin’ the hang of it,” he drawls.

She chuckles, surveying the burn marks that’s litter the training area. “Maybe stick with your cards for a while, little one.”

He puffs up his chest and narrows his eyes, “I’m a god and you’re still gonna call me that?”  She can feel his power swell with his own ego. She licks her lips. A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips and he puts his hands behind his head. “ _Oh_ , I get it, love. You just came here feel it, right?”

And so maybe she did. She circles him; heels clicking against the stone floor. Ah, but Loki always plays so brave but when she steps closer, he steps back.

“I could give you a bit more if you wanted,” his voice is low and he smirks despite the fact that the Witch literally has him backed up against a wall.

She pretends to think this over, eyes dark. Loki swallows quickly and straightens up. He opens his mouth to speak but Bayonetta suddenly fists her hand into his braids and pulls his head back. He hisses and she leans down close to him.

“Little _god_ ,” she draws out the word, “I can take what I want.”

“You like me that much, love?” He taunts back but his voice quivers ever so slightly.

She can _smell_ his power. Like brimstone and mint. Her lips brush his ear, hands still tightly pulling his hair. He’s holding his breath, light headed, and she can feel his heat rising. He reaches his hand up, fingers ghosting against her arm. She doesn’t break their eye contact but the air fills with static power. She inhales through her nose.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, now, little god,” she breathes, eyes glancing to look at the blue energy beginning to form at the tips of his fingers against her skin.

“Maybe that's how I like it, love.” Loki smirks again, hand brushing against her neck and the power is electrifying. Bayonetta hums in the back of her throat, eyes hooded as his thumb glowing with energy traces her lower lip —  just barely. He has to remind himself to breathe and she knows he’s smitten for her. It’s funny. She has him in the palm of her hand. He may be a god, but his heart is still that of a boy.

She’s done playing games.

Bayonetta hooks her leg behind his and grabs his wrist on one fluid movement. Before Loki can even react she spins them so he’s pressed face first against the cold stone wall and his arm is twisted behind his back. He grunts in surprise and she feels his energy jolt through her. She presses herself fully against his back, leaning down next to his ear.

“I warned you,” she whispers, lips brushing his ear. She can feel his heart pounding and rolls her hips against him. He chuckles breathlessly, but before he can spit out a sassy remark she grabs his other wrist and pins both hands above his head. She presses her knee between his legs.

“Keep quiet,” her voice is dangerous now and a whimper escapes his throat as she rocks her knee up against his crotch. His energy spikes with his arousal and she hisses with her own pleasure.

“Bit excited, love?” He pushes his luck, looking back at her. She thinks about digging her heel into his foot but instead just presses closer to him hard enough knock the wind from his lungs . Her knee rubs against him, spreading his legs wider. He struggles slightly, finding it hard to breathe but be can’t tell if it’s from the pressure of her and the wall or the situation.

Her free hand finds the zipper of his hoodie, dragging it down with a sharp tug as she rocks her hips against his ass again. Her nails leave raised lines as she brings her hand up his chest, fingers just slightly brushing his nipples. Each touch sends electricity through them both. She nips at his ear and lets her hand fall lower, tracing his hip bones to feel him shudder. His body is hot under her touch and the energy he’s letting off is intoxicating.

“C-cut to the chase, will ya, love?” Loki pants, pushing himself against her knee. She can feel how hot he is and she practically purrs as the power fills her.

“Begging now, are we?” She asks as her fingers stroke the fine line of hair above the hem of his pants.

“I thought you wanted this,” he shoots back, hips tilting into her touch. His voice sounds almost hurt.

She laughs, “Oh, I do. But I can always wait.”

He tries to twist in her grip but she pins him tightly, hand dipping into his waistband. He does however manage to get one hand free and uses it guide her face downwards to his. She doesn’t fight back, eyes glittering with intrigue. Loki has always been an interesting one — defying logic. Sometimes she plays nice just to see what his plan is.

His touch is soft, almost hesitant but he touches their lips together just barely. It’s like a shock through her body and she growls at the feeling. His eyes flutter shut and he leans into to deepen the kiss. With a chuckle, Bayonetta pulls back, placing a finger to his lips.

Loki opens his mouth to protest but her hand slips into his pants and all words die in his throat.

Her fingers are sharp and soft all at once, moving towards their goal. Loki leans his head back against her, his eyes shut as her hand brushes his lower lips. He’s so wet and she licks her lips. She smears his wetness, slowly spreading him. He bucks his hips and she lets go of his wrist to dig her nails into his side, holding him stil. He groans, sweat beading on his brow. She’s still teasing him and he’s been coiled up tight since he met her. Bayonetta knows it. When her finger finally presses inside of him, he hisses. She presses him against the wall, one hand holding his hips against hers as she fits herself between his spread legs.

She wonders if she’s going to have to remind him to breathe but when she moves her finger inside of him, he gasps. She traces his ear with her tongue and shifts her hips against him. He’s clenches as she presses another finger inside of him and she smirks when he grunts. He’s trying to keep himself under control but his whole body is shaking with a blue glow.

Of course there are other ways to swap energy but Bayonetta has always found this way...more fun. And Loki’s unstable emotions and power just make it all the more interesting.

“Fuck…” he curses, voice barely audible, “Love, I’m losin’ my mind over here.”

She moves her finger inside of him with a sharp thrust. He responds with a loud moan and the resulting power that he gives off is like a shock to Bayonetta’s senses. She hums in pleasure, her whole body pressed up against Loki so he can barely breathe.

“Say please, little god,” she purrs, dragging her teeth across his neck. Her fingers still to prove her point and a pathetic growl escapes his throat.

“C’mon, Bayonetta. You witches have a heart, don’t ya?” His voice is hoarse. He leans his head to the side, cheek pressed against the cold stone but she moves her lips against the newly exposed skin. He gives another growl, more a whine now, when he realizes he can’t move his hips even a bit.

She clicks her tongue softly, removing her fingers from his cunt completely and digging her nails into his thigh. “That’s not what I asked,” she murmurs, tracing patterns against his leg without ever touching his wet heat. She can feel him practically throbbing and it’s punctuated with rolling waves of power that make her light-headed.  

Loki shifts as much as he can, a grunt pushing past his lips, “You bitch…” he mumbles so quietly Bayonetta almost doesn’t catch it.

“Hmm, what was that?” Her voice dips dangerously and the hand that was holding his hip still moves up his chest. Her fingers brush his collarbone and come to rest around his neck lightly.

He licks his dry lips, stomach tight and he’s practically _dripping_ . The hand still in his pants has stilled and the air is thick with his own energy. He curses again under his breath. “ _Cereza_ ,” he draws out her name huskily, “Please.”

Now, _that_ took her by surprise.

Bayonetta smirks, her hand falling away from his neck to count each of his ribs. At the same time, she moves her hand back to his cunt. He’s slick enough that she slides two fingers in and he gasps, tightening around her fingers. She thrusts her fingers sharply as her thumb presses against his clit, the nail pinching the skin. Loki rolls his head back and she gives him enough room to move his hips in time with her hand. He’s shaking and his whole body is glowing with power.

Normally she would tease him more but she’s lost herself in watching his face twist in pleasure. He doesn’t try to hide anything. She can feel him tightening around her fingers and knows it won’t be long before he climaxes. He’s trying to keep his voice down by biting his lip, eyes twisted shut. It’s endearing, really. A god writhing in her grip. She curls her fingers inside of him then, twisting them against the nerves there. His eyes fly open, glowing brightly and a loud groan pushes past his lips. It’s music to her ears. The feeling of him letting himself go fills her with his power, setting her own body on fire.

He shudders and she has to hold him up so he doesn’t fall. She turns him around in her arms, helping him sit down on the ground as he tries to catch his breath. She licks her fingers clean once she makes sure he’s watching. And, _shite_ , is he watching. His eyes are no longer glowing but he watches her thirstily. She laughs at him.

Loki shakes his head, trying to clear the fog and notices the blood dripping from his lip. He must have bit it too hard. He goes to wipe it away but Bayonetta catches his wrist. She leans in and licks the drop away. Loki finds himself leaning forward to chase her lips. She doesn’t kiss him, though.

“No fair, love,” he pouts.

Bayonetta just holds out her hand to help him up. He takes it and their fingers stay interlaced a bit longer than necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do i really have to post a warning when my fics including pegging? cause they will at some point. it just so happens that that point is this chapter.

Loki often found himself in strange situations. It goes with being a god and he still hasn’t exactly got the hang of that. But being pinned underneath an Umbra Witch is something new. That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy it — it’s probably his favorite way to be compromised. But it still takes some getting used to when Bayonetta is running her hands down his sides and she’s grinding against his ass. 

He knew fighting got her all hot and bothered but he never realized just how much killing angels got her worked up. 

“H-hey, love, a-are you sure we should be doing this here?” he turns his head to look back at her. She’s sitting against his ass, on hand on the center of his back and the other against his hip. He’s face first on the concrete and the air still smells of angel blood. 

Sure, they’re in Purgatorio but that doesn’t change the fact that they are still in the middle of a city square. It’s late enough that most of the humans have left, which is why they ended up taking the fight that had originally been on the rooftops into the city streets. However that doesn’t change the fact that they are very much in public. 

Bayonetta hums in the back of her throat, fingers slipping under his hoodie that has rode up, “Would you rather I stop?”

Loki swallows. He’ll take what he can get with Bayonetta. He’s pretty positive it only keeps ending up like this because he’s the only one around when she gets this way. And to be honest, he loves being under her too much to risk it. 

She takes his silence as an answer, “You can be real naughty sometimes,  _ Loki _ ,” and just hearing her say his name sends a shiver down his spine. She chuckles, nipping his ear before pushing herself away from him. Before he can even comprehend anything, she’s standing back up. 

Loki sits himself up and turns around to look at her, eyebrow raised but, at this point, he knows better than to question her. She winks at him, running her hands down her sides. It’s an action he’s seen plenty of times but when it's directed at him it makes his pulse race. As her hands move downward, her outfit disappeared as her hands pass over her skin. She pauses at her hips, leaving her upper body completely nude.

“T-that’s a neat trick, love,” Loki meets her eyes, trying to keep his composure. She chuckles and leans close to him, their lips inches apart. He wants to kiss her but doesn’t; he knows her games too well at this point. Her hands find his hips and pull him close before she climbs into his lap. 

“The show has only begun,” she whispers, voice thick.

He groans slightly and moves his own hands to her hips. He rubs circles on her skin, his left hand slowly moving upward until he’s massaging her breast. There’s a slight tremble in his touch but when Bayonetta moans slightly, it’s all the reassurance he needs. His fingers brush her nipples and she rocks in his lap with a quiet hiss. She grabs his other hand and moves it down her outer leg; the rest of her clothing dissolving back into her hair. 

He doesn’t need any guidance from there and as one hand tugs on her nipple, his other moves to her cunt. She tilts her hips up for him and he pushes two fingers inside of her. He leans his head down, pulling her other nipple into his mouth and she digs her nails into his shoulder. He finds his pace easily as he thrusts his fingers. He loses himself to the sensation of her walls clenching around his fingers and her breath panting in his ear until she grabs his wrist.

Loki meets her eyes and the look of pure lust in them makes his stomach twist. “Ready for the main event, love?”

Bayonetta licks her lips and slides off his lap. She winks, running her hand down her stomach and between her legs. When she pulls her hands back up, a belt materializes out of her hair and hooks around her hips. She’s left holding the cock of a rubber strap-on in her hands. Loki’s eyes darken as he takes it in. 

“Want to go for a ride, little god?” she purrs, leaning back. 

He kicks off his shoes, tugging his pants and boxers off before closing the distance between the two of them. She pulls him close, one hand pushing his hoodie up so she can play with his nipple and the other darting between his legs. He groans as she fingers him, making sure he’s ready but they both know he’s wet enough —  Bayonetta just likes to tease. 

“Been practicing new tricks, I see,” Loki whispers, reaching down to pull her hand away from his cunt. He brings it up and kisses her palm before angling himself above her dildo. He meets her eyes and slowly lowers himself onto her. 

Bayonetta hisses, digging her nails into his hip. It’s part of her after all — she can feel everything. Loki bites his lip as he takes in the rest of her before stilling. She moves her thumb in a circle against his hip while he adjusts. His face is flustered but once he’s able to even out his breathing he starts to move. At first he just rolls his hips softly, trying to figure out what pace is best for both of them. He watches Bayonetta’s face carefully so that he doesn’t miss each flash of pleasure in her eyes. 

The whole situation is...embarrassing to say the least. 

He raises himself up before sinking back down onto her sharply. His knees ache against the concrete but the feeling of fullness keeps him moving. She meets his thrusts, her hips arching up and her nails leaving marks on his hips. He’s light-headed and they both know he won’t last long. Bayonetta sits up slightly so that she can help him move. 

“Touch yourself, little god,” she whispers, licking her lips. The dildo doesn’t move like a real cock but Loki knows she’s close too from the way her voice deepens. He brings one of his hands to his clit, rubbing it quickly in time with her thrusts. She purrs, a deep sound from the back of her throat and he has to twist his eyes shut. The look of her under him is just too much. 

Her name leaves his lips in a sharp moan and the air around them crackles with energy. Bayonetta trusts up sharply, sitting up fully and tugging back Loki’s head by his braids. She nips at his lower lip and he hisses. He brings his hands up to her chest and ducks his head away from her to take her nipple into his mouth. She rocks her hips roughly and tosses her head back, nails scratching his scalp. 

“You gonna cum, love?” he asks, just barely able to kept the tremble out of his voice. He punctuates his question with a sharp bite just under her breast.

“Don’t get cocky now,” she pants, squeezing her hand between them to roll his clit between her fingers. She feels him clench around her and smirks. 

Loki has no quick comeback, all thoughts becoming foggy as they move together. The air is thick with both of their powers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if it will attract trouble but that dies quickly as she pinches his clit again. Bayonetta’s breathing is just as heavy and he can’t concentrate enough to continue teasing her breasts; all of his strength is going into keeping up with her pace. He’s shaking in her grasp and she gives his hair a tug, forcing him to meet her gaze. 

“Look at me when you cum,” she whispers, voice betraying her own closeness. 

He hisses when she tightens her grip on his hair but then she presses her thumb against his clit harder than before. That, mixed with a sharp thrust, is the last thing he needs before he’s gasping and shaking. Her name leaves his lips like a prayer but he’s still able to comprehend her clinging to him tightly and cursing as well. Bayonetta cums a few moments after him, the feeling of him tightening around her false cock drawing her over the edge. 

They are both silent as they catch their breath before Loki untangles himself from her and stumbles to stand up. She helps him with a chuckle and the dildo disappears as her normal attire reforms. He redresses himself with as much grace as he can manage, face still flustered and thighs sticky, as Bayonetta watches him with amusement. 

Upon seeing the glitter in her eyes, he scoffs, straightening his hoodie. “I’m gonna pretend that that strap on you just pegged me with wasn’t made out of your own hair.”

She just smirks at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly finished but I've been sitting on it for a long time and I'm getting close to my top surgery so I thought I would just post it as is. When I have time the next chapter will continue most likely.

To be honest, Loki has been avoiding Bayonetta. Not because he wants to, no, it’s exactly the opposite. He feels strongly for her, so much that it scares him. So, he hid.  He tries not to make it obvious something is wrong and at first Bayonetta and Jeanne disappear together on the week of a full moon. 

Witches. 

He throws a card and it misses his target, instead digging into the wall beside the target sandbag. He growls, unable to concentrate and runs a hand through his braids. His head hurts. 

_ (Oh, and he tries not think about what they’re doing together but he knows what the Full Moon does to them. He can’t help but think of the two of them, slick with sweat, pressed together and growling in pleasure.) _

At the same time, Loki hates the time alone. The whole situation has made him feel weak. He’s a  _ god _ and yet, here he is, unable to stop thinking of an umbran witch who likes to fuck with his mind  _ and _ body. He’s so used to being in control but around Bayonetta, he just wants her to take the wheel. 

Loki throws another card. It embeds itself into the sandbag he’s been using for practice. It’s not distracting him anywhere near like he wants. He flicks his wrist and the card that was in the sandbag reappears in his hand. He listens to the sand pour to the floor, losing himself to his own thoughts - thoughts that quickly turn to Bayonetta. 

Maybe he’s addicted. 

The sandbag goes up in blue flames and he jumps. “Fuck!” He curses, ripping off his hoodie and running over to put out the flames. He really need to learn to control himself. His powers are so intertwined with his emotions and he  _ hates _ it. He can usually be cool and level-headed but, lately, his mind has been spinning. Loki manages to put out the fire and just stands there looking at the mess in defeat, his jacket hanging limply in his hands. 

“Are you ready to admit something is wrong yet, little one?” Bayonetta’s voice is smooth and he tenses up at the sound of her heels on the concrete as she approaches him. 

“You’re home early,” Loki doesn’t even turn to look at her. He shakes off his hoodie and pretends to examine it for damage.

“Jeanne has class to teach tomorrow.” She is standing right behind him, hands on her hips. She cuts straight to the chase, “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Nope, not at all, love.” He still isn’t even facing her but he can practically hear her frown at his horrible attempt at lying. 

She didn’t respond right away, instead walking around him to look at the result of his fire. She hums in the back of her throat. When she straightens up, she turns to look at him, but Loki turns his eyes downward. Bayonetta almost looks hurt. 

“Now, now, we all know what it’s like. Having any sort of magic makes emotions hard.” Her voice is sympathetic. 

He chances a glance up and a small smirk graces her lips. His heart flutters and he has to look away. She can read him like an open book. She closes the gap between them and raises his chin up. She knows he’s falling for her, and falling hard, but love is always more fun as a game. She almost feels bad for toying with him. 

Almost. 

“Are you jealous of Jeanne, little god?” She whispers, leaning down so their lips brush. He shudders, jerking back slightly. She chuckles, “I could invite you to watch next time…”

“I-I’m not jealous,” he sneers but his face reddens. She hums in the back of her throat and he knows the sound; she makes it when she’s hunting. He straightens his shoulders and pushes out his chest, “Missed me, then, love?” He taunts, “Was I on your mind while you fucked Jeanne?” 

The chuckle that leaves her throat is deep and dangerous and she pushes herself up against him. Loki grabs her hips, walking backwards with her until he’s up against a wall. She leans in close, lips against his ear, “Don’t get cocky, little god. I know how to share and if you want even a chance you better learn how to play nice.” 

Loki opens his mouth to snap back but the cold metal of her gun pressed against his ribs takes him by surprise. He meets her gaze with a glare and she drags the weapon up his side. It digs into his skin and she pushes her other hand under his shirt. 

“I, for one, would love to play with you,” she continues with a purr, lips barely touching his again, “But I don’t belong to just one person, got that?”

“I don’t want to play games!” he growls, “I don’t even know what kind of  _ game _ this is!” The gun has come to rest in the crook of his collar bone, nuzzling his neck. His head is spinning and he just wants to  _ kiss her _ . 

Bayonetta’s hand guides his hips to hers and grinds them together sharply before, in barely a whisper, she responds: “Love is a game, little god, and you’re in too deep to back out now.” 

His breath hitches, not because of her words although they didn’t help, but because her hand has slipped down the front of his pants. Her nails leave angry lines in their wake as she traces the line of hair from his stomach to just above his cunt. He licks his lips nervously but doesn’t break eye contact. She moves the gun then, reminding him it’s still there and his heart is pounding. The full moon lights up her eyes and the air is thick with their mixing energy. 

“You’re wet,” she whispers, voice husky. 

“I don’t need to take a gamble to bet you are too, love,” he purrs, titling his hips.

“Perhaps,” she says, tracing his jaw with the cold metal of her gun, “However, I think you may need to watch that mouth of yours.” As she spoke, she kept moving her gun upwards until it was pressed lightly against his lips. “Show me what else your mouth can do, little god.” 

He growls lowly but opens his mouth and she presses the muzzle past his lips. At the same time, she spreads his legs with her knee and her fingers spread his lower lips. The metallic taste reminds him of blood and he swirls his tongue around the firearm. Bayonetta’s eyes darken and she rewards him with a sharp press against his clit. His hips roll and his eyes fall shut.

“Keep sucking,” she hisses, lips just under his ear. She presses the gun deeper into his mouth, making his head lean back so that she can bite his neck, leaving angry bruises. Witches are bonded to their weapons and Loki isn’t surprised that Bayonetta uses all of her powers in whatever way fits the mood. 


End file.
